


Stars [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [27]
Category: The Man From Earth (2007)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Future, Gen, Hope, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: John sometimes feels like giving up, but he keeps on going.





	Stars [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072217) by [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady). 



> Recorded for the Unfamiliar fandom square on my podfic bingo card. I love the movie but I haven't explored the fandom yet. I was pleased when i came across this little ficlet. :)

**Title:** Stars

**Fandom:** The Man From Earth

**Author:** Vassalady

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Gen

**Rating:** Gen

**Length:** 1:30

**Summary:**

John sometimes feels like giving up, but he keeps on going.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072217)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Stars.mp3)


End file.
